The present invention generally relates to eyewear having an illuminated lens. A light source connected to the eyewear may project light into the lens. As a result, an edge of the lens may be illuminated. The illumination may project around an edge of the lens and may provide a decorative display for the eyewear.
It is generally known to provide eyewear for various needs of an individual. For example, prescription and/or reading glasses are provided for individuals with impaired vision. The glasses have a bridge which is attached to arms. The bridge rests on a nose of the individual while the arms contact sides of a head of the individual. Lenses are attached to the bridge which allow the individual to focus on, for example, an object. In some glasses, the lenses are tinted.
Another need the individual has is protection from the ultraviolet rays. Sunglasses are generally worn to address this need. Typically, a sunglass frame is similar to that of conventional glasses. Sunglass lenses, however, have a greater degree of tinting to shield the eyes from the ultra-violet rays.
Known eyewear has included various designs to provide a decorative look to the eyewear. For example, eyeglass or sunglass frames have been molded into various shapes, such as, for example, squares, ovals, triangles, figures, or the like. Other known glasses or sunglasses have distinctly colored tinting to provide a decorative display. In another example, known eyeglasses or sunglasses have provided a light source which illuminates a portion of the eyeglasses or sunglasses, such as the arms or bridge.
A need, therefore, exists for eyewear having an improved illuminated display wherein an edge of a lens of the eyewear may be illuminated to provide a decorative display.